We Stood Like Statues at the Gate
by m0nsterinthemirr0r
Summary: Kurt had been hoping for a romantic kiss good-bye, filled with longing and unspoken words. Instead, he resigned himself to the short "I'll miss you, see you soon" he'd received over the phone that morning. - Fluffy, super short one-shot.


**A/N: Fluffy fluff fluff! Written and edited in the middle of the night because I have this need for another Klaine scene before the season is over, so I keep playing scenarios in my head and this is one of them. Pointless little one-shot. Title from the Jack's Mannequin song "Bruised." Enjoy, and review if you can, pretty please!**

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in line with the rest of the New Directions, passport and boarding pass in hand, ready to proceed through the first security check. He was excited to see New York for the first time, with all its bright lights and busy streets. He'd dreamed of going to the Big Apple, the City That Never Sleeps, for as long as he could remember, and now here he was, mere hours away from landing on the tarmac in New York freaking City!<p>

There was only one thing troubling him. He couldn't stop the regret of having only said good-bye to his boyfriend, Blaine, over the phone. Sure, they'd only be apart for a few days, but Kurt still couldn't shake the feeling that they should have said their farewells in person. He had been all for it, but Blaine had told him that he had to study for exams, which was strange, since schoolwork had never stopped him from seeing Kurt before.

Kurt had been hoping for a romantic kiss good-bye, filled with longing and unspoken words. One he could hold onto for the next few days and daydream about on the plane ride there and before he fell asleep in the hotel each night and whenever else he might start to miss Blaine.

Sighing, resigned to having only the short "I'll miss you, see you soon" he'd received over the phone that morning, Kurt stepped forward in the queue. Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Quinn were in front of him, moving slowly forward as Kurt was lost in his thoughts.

When only Quinn remained, Kurt heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Kurt! Wait, Kurt!" the voice panted out, accompanied by pounding footsteps. Kurt spun around to see Blaine flying towards him, earning glares from many of the airport staff. Kurt left his designer carry-on between Quinn and Mr. Schue and ducked out of line. Blaine jogged the last few steps and swept Kurt up in a tight hug.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say good-bye," Blaine stated simply, pulling out of the hug and grasping both of Kurt's hands in his. "I was going to surprise you, but I got stuck in traffic, and oh God, I was so scared I wouldn't make it in time."

Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend and bit his lip to fight back the stupid tears that threatened to break free. He didn't know why he was getting so emotional - _it was only a few days, for God's sake_ - but he was so happy to see Blaine before he left. Kurt pulled him into another hug, hiding his face in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Blaine whispered in his ear, before pulling Kurt into a deep kiss that wasn't entirely appropriate for an airport, much less in front of Kurt's teacher. In that moment, however, Kurt couldn't give a damn who was watching. The president of the United States could be watching him kiss his beautiful, sweet,_ amazing_ boyfriend for all he cared.

Both boys were breathing a little heavier than usual when they finally broke apart. They stayed in each other's arms for a few moments longer until Mr. Schuester awkwardly cleared his throat.

"Call me as soon as you get back," Blaine said, looking into Kurt's eyes as if trying to memorize them before they were gone for the better part of a week.

"I will," Kurt nodded, "And I'll miss you every moment until then."

"Break a leg."

Kurt moved back into the line, picked up his carry-on and handed his papers to the slightly annoyed security guard. He looked back at Blaine one last time and saw him grinning widely, a strange mixture of pride and sadness in his eyes. Kurt returned the smile before taking another step, and then he was gone, officially on his way to New York City.


End file.
